The present invention relates to a plasma arc torch, and more particularly to a novel electrode for use in a plasma arc torch and which has improved service life.
Plasma arc torches are commonly used for the working of metals, including cutting, welding, surface treatment, melting, and annealing. Such torches include an electrode which supports an arc which extends from the electrode to the workpiece in the transferred arc mode of operation. It is also conventional to surround the arc with a swirling vortex of gas, and in some torch designs it is conventional to also envelope the gas and arc with a swirling jet of water.
The electrode used in conventional torches of the described type typically comprises an elongate tubular member composed of a material of high thermal conductivity, such as copper or a copper alloy. The forward or discharge end of the tubular electrode includes a bottom end wall having an emissive insert embedded therein which supports the arc. The insert is composed of a material which has a relatively low work function, which is defined in the art as the potential step, measured in electron volts, which permits thermionic emission from the surface of a metal at a given temperature. In view of its low work function, the insert is thus capable of readily emitting electrons when an electrical potential is applied thereto, and commonly used insert materials include hafnium, zirconium, and tungsten.
A significant problem associated with torches of the described type is the short service life of the electrode, particularly when the torch is used with an oxidizing arc gas, such as oxygen or air. More particularly, the gas tends to rapidly oxidize the copper, and as the copper oxidizes, its work function falls. As a result, the oxidized copper which surrounds the insert begins to support the arc in preference to the insert. When this happens, the copper oxide and the supporting copper melt, resulting in the early destruction and failure of the electrode.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an electrode which is adapted for use in a plasma arc torch of the described type, and which is able to provide a significantly improved service life when the torch is used in an oxidizing atmosphere.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an efficient method of fabricating an electrode having the above characteristics.